Memories
by Tohru Honda Chan11
Summary: "Oh! A shooting star! Better make a wish Lucy!" She closed her eyes, "I wish…. I can meet a fairy, Hmm with a tail! And pink hair! Like that weird boy! Do fairies have tails? I wonder…." Lucy Heartfilia has always wanted to go to Fairy Tail High. After finally persuading her dad, He lets her go... But who's this pink haired kid she keeps on bumping into? Will that wish come true?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm Tohru Honda Chan! ^^ This is my second Fairy Tail Fanfic

This is a Fairy Tail Highschool fic and I've read quite a few good ones so I wanted to write one too!

I don't own Fairy Tail it wouldn't be amazing if I did!

On with the story! ^^

* * *

 **Wishes for fairies**

The stars twinkled in the sky, A gentle breeze blew through the sky and brushed against the face of a small child. A blonde girl lay on the grass and watched for shooting stars hoping to make a wish. Her peace was disturbed however when a shout echoed from behind her.

"Stupid brat! Get back here Natsu!" A voice bellowed as a pink haired boy came tumbling down the hill and landed on the girl.

"Ehh?" She said looking at the boy who was grinning nervously

"I'm sorry!" He laughed as the girl looked at him in wonder

"I-It's okay," She smiled

"I'm Natsu! Who are you?" He grinned again

"Hello Natsu! I'm Lucy!" Lucy smiled as she looked at Natsu again, "Also, Will you get off me now,"  
"Ahh yeah okay!" Natsu smiled in shock as he rolled of her and scratched his head in embarrassment

"NATSU! Ya stupid kid get back here!" A man with similar red hair to Natsu came in sight

"Oh crap! Gotta go, Bye Lucy!" He exclaimed running off, "Igneel! Come catch me!"  
"You crappy kid! Wait till I get my hands on you!" He roared running past Lucy in anger, But with a grin on his face.

"Oh well!" She smiled as a shooting star came into view "Oh! A shooting star! Better make a wish Lucy!" She closed her eyes, "I wish…. I can meet a fairy, Hmm with a tail! And pink hair! Like that weird boy! Do fairies have tails? I wonder…."

"Perhaps…." A soft voice said

"Ehh?"

~3~

"Stupid Loke, Stupid dad! You can't go to that school! It'll corrupt me they say… Hah. What's so bad about Fairy Tail! But no! Lucy Heartfilia has to go to some posh school. I'm running away and I don't care," (Is this Lucy like? It's hard to write her in character, Erza and Gray too… Natsu's easy...ish) Lucy mumbled walking down the streets of Magnolia.

"Meow~!"  
"Oh it's a cat! I can hear it but I can't see it…"

"Happy! Buddy~ Where d'ya think you're going!"

"Mew," The cat purred as Lucy finally saw the blue cat. However it leapt straight at her face….

"Ahhh! Get off me!" Lucy screamed as the cat scratched her

"Meow!" It mewled almost like it was laughing at her

"You shitty cat are you laughing at me?" She exclaimed pulling the cat off her face

"What the hell! Happy, Not again!"

"Me-me-ow!" The boy frowned but then laughed. The boy had pink hair and he wore a scarf… in the middle of summer. The cat climbed onto the boy's shoulder and purred

"I'm sorry about Happy!"  
"No problem," She smiled on the outside and frowning on the inside, "He is cute though!" The cat meowed in appreciation as he laughed

"I'm Natsu by the way, That's Happy,"  
"Lucy," She smiled as Natsu's stomach rumbled.

"Ehehehe!" He scratched his head as Lucy laughed

"I'm going for lunch, Wanna come?" Natsu blinked as Happy meowed in agreement

"Sure!" He grinned. Natsu, Lucy and Happy walked to one of the nearest cafès. Smiling she let him order anything he'd like…. Which of course was a big mistake….

"You both sure like eating!" She laughed as Natsu ate all he could, Which was a lot.

"Yush!" He said with his mouth full as a song was heard. "What's that?"

"Oh it's my phone, I'll be back in a bit!" She said getting up and going outside as Natsu gave Happy another fish

"LUCY!" A bunch of voices echoed through the speakers a Lucy groaned

"What is it?" She sighed as one voice was heard shushing the others

"Shhhh! Lucy come back!"

"No, Loke go away,"

"B-b-but we'll do whatever you say! Please come back!"  
"Let me go to Fairy Tail!"  
"Anything but that,"  
"Fine, Bye Loke! I'm never coming back!" She exclaimed as a shout was heard

"Lucy wait! Okay you can go! I'll persuade Jude!"

"One more thing… I'd like to live here in Magnolia by myself!"  
"No!"  
"Please Loke!"  
"Okay…."  
"Yay!" She exclaimed turning around and waving at the stalkers behind her as a scream was heard

"How did you know!?"  
"Magic!"  
"Bye Lucy," Loke said as he and the others ran off as Lucy smiled and laughed.

"What was that about?" Natsu asked from behind Lucy

"Ahh! Don't scare me like that!"  
"Hehehe sorry,"  
"Oh nothing, I just get to go tho Fairy Tail high!" She smiled as Natsu awed in amazement

"Wow!" He exclaimed as Happy meowed in the name of Fairy Tail

"Cool right! I even get to meet the beautiful Mirajane! And that Salamander guy!"  
"Sal-a-mander?" Natsu asked as he looked at Happy grinning slightly

"Well you better go and get ready to go!" He grinned as Lucy nodded

"See ya! Thanks for the food," He said walking off with his hand in the air and waving.

"Your welcome!" Lucy shouted as he grinned and walked off. Lucy going in the opposite direction….

"Luccccyyyy~ Do you have to go!" Jude Heartfilia asked his daughter wiping fake tears as Lucy laughed

"Yes, But don't stalk me! I'll call you or write every now or then," She smiled as Jude hugged her

"Good! You better not forget or I'll come hunt you down!" He roared as the other's behind him watched

"Princess, May I receive punishment as a farewell gift?" Virgo asked as Lucy shook her head

"No way!"  
"I'll gladly do it!" Loke grinned as Lucy kicked him

"Really big brother!"  
"No! And don't call him that!" Lucy shouted

"Awww…."  
"Goodbye Misss Lucyy!" Taurus said as Lucy smiled

"Do get a boyfriend sometime soon! Oh wait you can't! Come on Scorpio let's go somewhere!" Aquarius teased as Lucy laughed and walked off. After a few hours on the train, Lucy finally reached Magnolia. Her apartment stood in front of her as she viewed it with amazement.

"Wow!"  
"Who are you?" An ugly old lady asked as Lucy looked shocked

"T-t-the girl who bought this place!" She exclaimed as the lady nodded

"Whatever, Go in, I expect rent to be paid on time," And with that she disappeared… Into the room that is.

Lucy sighed and smiled for tomorrow she was going to Fairy Tail…..

* * *

Like it? Hate it?

Funny thing is I dont really have a clue where this is going to go! I'll plan it along the way and see where that takes me

Anyway if you liked it please review! You don't have too but I would like it if you did! ^^

Oh and read my other story The Fairy Tail Shipping Games!


	2. Chapter 2

On with the story! ^^

* * *

An Unstoppable Team!

(The horrible spelling and grammar is intended, The bold bits a crossed out… Fanfiction doesn't let me use strikeout text... ¬_¬)

Natsu:

Mira said I _**shoud**_ _**shuld**_ should use this diary thing as a _**meminto**_ ( - wait spelt that wrong!) memento!

Note I have _**horibble**_ bad spelling *Paw print* Oh and thats my cat Happys paw prints! He walked over this page hehehe

 _ **Any way**_ Anyway, Im Natsu! and thats _**ha**_ Happy!

Natsu and Happy! The _**un stop ab le unstopable! Two Ps i forgot!**_ Unstoppable Team!

Lets try that again Happy!  
AYE SIR! - Happy said that in cat langage

Natsu and Happy the unstopable team!

Gray peeked over Natsu's shoulder. Noticing that the pink haired boy was scribbling something he decided to do so. However he wasn't impressed,

"If it's a diary… It should have dear diary at the start!" He shouted as Natsu glared at him

"Heck no! That's too girly!"  
"Well put something else!" He replied as Natsu scribbled something at the top of the page.

" _Yo diary!_ That works right?" Natsu asked as Gray sighed

"Sure, But your handwritings horrible and you can't spell!"  
"I'd like to see you try!"  
"Fine!"  
"You wanna go!?"  
"Yeah I wanna go!" The argued as insults were thrown around "Pyro!"  
"Stripper!"  
"Quiet!" A voice boomed as Gray and Natsu shrunk down in their seats, "Is that fighting I hear?!"  
"No!" They both squeked

"We're best friends! Right Natsu?" Gray said punching Natsu

"Yeah! Best buddies!" He grinned

"Then quieten down!" Erza Scarlet the student council president shouted as Natsu and Gray nodded

"Listen up you brats!" A voice shouted and a few cheers were heard

"Oh it's Gramps!" Natsu shouted

"We have a new addition to our family! She's pretty too!" Principal Makarov grinned as a blonde haired girl stepped into the classroom and smiled

"Hello! I'm-" She began as Natsu interrupted her

"Luigi!" Natsu grinned waving as people started whispering

"She's called Luigi?"

"How does Natsu know her?" A long white haired girl asked as Lucy grew angry at Natsu. She had obviously remembered who he was; Natsu however had failed to do the same

"It's Lucy!" She exclaimed as Natsu didn't hear her,

"Yo Luigi what ya doing here?!" He asked as Lucy covered her face with her hands

"It's LUCY! L-u-c-y, Lucy!" She shouted as Natsu frowned

"Geez calm down Luigi!" Natsu laughed as Lucy stormed up to him

"LUCY KICK!"  
"Oww Lucy! That hurt!" He moaned as a few people laughed

"I like her!"  
"Yup!"  
"So you do know my name Natsu!"  
"How come you remember mine?" He asked confused

"Uh cause your weird blue cat scratched me just yesterday!"  
"Oh… Happy Isn't weird! Your the one who's weird!"  
"How-"  
"Quit your lovers spat and get on with it!" Gray groaned as Lucy turned red and Natsu glared at him not quite getting it.

"She seems to be settling fine!" Makarov grinned walking out

"You can sit there if you like," Lucy sat down in the empty seat next to Natsu and smiled, "I'm Gildarts, Your teacher!" He said giving a thumbs up as he began to tell the class what to do. Lucy looked to see who was sitting next to her and near her. A blue haired girl or bluenette who was reading a book sat next to Lucy. On the other side was Natsu. Directly in front of her was a black haired boy who wasn't wearing a shirt. The bluenette looked at her and smiled.

"I'm Levy," She said as Lucy smiled

"Lucy,"  
"I know!" She laughed as Lucy smiled

"What are you reading?" She asked as Levy held up the book so Lucy could see

"Oh I've read that book before! The princess and the dragon right!" Lucy grinned as Levy nodded going off in a daze and sighed

"It's so sweet! Especially the bit when the dragon disappears when she finally realises she likes him!" She sighed as Lucy laughed

"Yeahh…"  
"Can I call you Lu chan?"  
"Sure!" Lucy smiled as Levy got up and gave her a hug.

"Hey Luce!"  
"Yeah?" Lucy asked ignoring the nickname Natsu gave her,

"I'm sorry about before!" He grinned as Lucy laughed as shook her head

"It's fine!" She exclaimed as Natsu celebrated, "How's Happy?"

"He's good!" He replied as a mischievous smirk replaced his normal grin, "Wanna go see him at lunch break?"

"Eh?"

"Natsuuu.. Where are we going?" Lucy asked as the both of them neared a fence.

"To see Happy!"  
"B-b-but why are we going this way?" She asked as Natsu grinned

"It's a secret!"  
"Natsuuu!"  
"Come one Lucy! Climb up!" Natsu said pushing Lucy

"How am I supposed to climb that!" She exclaimed as Natsu frowned and grabbed Lucy's legs

"Like this!" Natsu shouted hoisting Lucy up and throwing her in the air. Lucy screamed. She was flying! Lucy flew over the fence and landed in the garden. Natsu soon followed her.

"Natsu where are we?"  
"Fairy Tail's garden! Happy's here somewhere…" Natsu smiled as Lucy got up annoyed but fell back down again.

"Owww…" She mumbled as Natsu frowned.

"Lucy hold up the fish! Happy won't come out if you don't!" He shouted as a blue cat came flying through the air and onto Lucy's lap

"Meow!"  
"Hey Happy!" Natsu shouted petting the blue cat who started eating the fish. "Lucy… Why aren't you getting up?"

"Wait… A second…" She said as Natsu frowned

"Heyy Lucy! Did you hurt your leg?"  
"No!" She laughed as Natsu looked intently in her eyes "Alright! A little yes,"  
"There we go!" He grinned as Lucy sighed and pouted. Natsu laughed and and carefully lifted Lucy onto his back, Smiling he ran around as Lucy screamed

"Waah! Be careful!" She shouted as Natsu laughed and ran over to a gate.

"Let's go~!" He shouted as Lucy sighed  
"There was a gate?!"  
"Yup!"  
"Somebody kill me…" She groaned as Natsu frowned

"Why'd you say that Lucy?" He asked as Lucy spoke

"Cause there was a gate and you didn't use it!"

"Haha it's more fun that way!"

Natsu:

Yo Diary!

Natsu here! I was writing this morning right? Well im here again! Yush!

Today was fun… I met a **werid** weird girl named Luigi! Just joking her names Lucy. I have this feeling that ive met her before… and no, not because I saw her for the first time yesterday -_-

And shes really kind and fun! Its the best fun ive had in ages! I have had fun this was just more fun!  
So yosh here I writing in this weird thing… Ive only made one mistake!

Anyway,

 _and Lucy!_

Natsu and Happy the unstoppable team!

Bye~!

* * *

Hello again! I hope you liked it~  
I'm sorry for the horrible spelling and everything else when I was writing in Natsu's diary, It was intended and as the chapters go on his spelling will get better.. I hope. I also start using commas and all of that in them too!

Thank you for your review! I really liked it!

Tohru Honda Chan xX


	3. Chapter 3

On with the story!

* * *

 **Dream World**

This is nice…. The wind makes me feel floaty and the flowers smell amazing! Sighhh though… some of the flowers don't smell at all…. Haha~ Oh where's that weird laughing coming from?

"Happy~! Wait up buddy!" A voice whined as I instantly realized who it was; It was Natsu and Happy.

"Lushy!" Happy shouted- Wait... what?!

"You can talk!" I exclaimed in shock

"Aye sir!" He replied as Natsu caught up with the blue cat

"Your so weird Lucy! Why wouldn't Happy talk?" Natsu frowned as I stuttered

"H-H-He's a cat!" I face palmed. Happy started giggling as the other two looked at him with confused expressions. I saw Natsu's face and started laughing until she fell over, Happy laughing too.

"Huh?" He blinked as a mirror appeared in front of him. He raised his eyebrows at the reflection then smiling later on.

"Yosh! I like it!" He shouted twirling the end of the mustache that grew on his face. Happy giggled and pointed to Natsu face as he spoke

"Natsu you look stupid!" The blue cat giggled as the same thing happened to him - a mustache grew on his face too.

"You're the one who looks stupid!" Natsu told him as the mirror swirled around and placed itself in front of Happy.

"I think Charle will like it~!"

"No, I do not, It looks horrible cat!" Charle (Which one is it Carla or Charle?) stated popping out of thin air

"Charle!" The cat's (A.N: Exceeds I know but it's an AU) started to talk… Happy mostly. He tried to offer the cat a fish but she declined. Poor Happy, You can almost feel bad for him. Then another person decided to join them; It was Gray. Looking around cluelessly he looked over to me… Not realizing that Natsu was zooming towards him… With his fists on fire…. WAIT WHAT?! Running towards Gray he shouted:

"Gray… I love you!" Juvia fantasized out loud, appearing out of nowhere as well.

"That's not what he said actually it was-" Gray and Natsu were fighting as a scary voice interrupted me.

"Natsu, Gray! You better not be fighting!" The voice boomed but alas the two didn't listen. Natsu suddenly sucked up a lot of air…. He then - Once his cheeks were puffed up from all the air - let out a huge roar with fire spewing out of his mouth.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He shouted as the others were blasted back… Erza ready to kill Natsu…

"Natsu!" She exclaimed as everything went white….

 **XOXOXOX**

I awoke with a startle and fell off the bed. The alarm clock rang and fell on my face, It gave me a broken nose… Almost.

I thought back to the dream, it was weird… Very weird. Happy could talk? Natsu could breathe fire? Hah as if that could happen. I've still got a little while left till I meet up with Natsu… Maybe I'll write a letter…

"Dear Mom,

It's been a week since I joined Fairy Tail… It's been strange, to say the least. One day, I've been with a boy called Natsu Dragneel and his weird blue cat Happy in a secret garden and then the next... I've been up Mount Hakobe saving a teacher from a gorilla?!

To be honest, I didn't really do much… Natsu did. Hey Mom! Did you know, Natsu and I live near each other. He lives across the street actually, It's great… That way we won't be lonely.

I need to write to Dad too… He's different nowadays… He's more care free. He still works hard. Loke says he's like a child at times.

Anyway, I have to-" I thought and wrote before I was interrupted.

"Whatcha writin'?" Natsu exclaimed as I screamed and kicked him…

"LUCY KICK!" I kicked him sending him flying.

 **XOXOXOXOX**

"Owww~" Natsu moaned. We were now on our way to school. Natsu moaned about how I shouldn't kick people like that as I apologized…

"Sorry," Now that I think about it, Natsu's broken into my place since the day he found out where I lived… Which was on the first day….

"Hey Lucy," Mirajane sang. We ate our lunch casually adding in stories and funny remarks, The day had gone well! Apart from the little incident with Natsu and Happy moments ago.

"Yes~?" I sang back as she giggled. I had made a few friends that day, They were: Natsu Dragneel the weird and dense pink haired boy, Mirajane, Levy, Gray, Erza, and Cana.

"Why did Natsu over here have to carry you?" Cana asked smirking a little as Gray laughed.

"Lucy hurt her leg!" Natsu mumbled chewing his food

"That was a boring answer," Mira, Erza and Cana sighed.

"Lu-chan~"

"Yes?"

"Do you live in Fairy Hills like everyone else?" Levy asked rubbing her hands together happily.

"What's Fairy Hills?" I asked confused

"The Dorm! Everyone lives there!" Mirajane smiled

"I don't," Natsu continued eating. What I had found out is that Natsu loves eating as does Happy.

"Really? Where do you live then?" I asked as Natsu shrugged

"It has a dumb but yummy name!" He grinned

"Strawberry Street," Gray corrected

"Yeah, that!" Natsu nodded

"..." I looked at him in awe

"Lucyy?" Gray said confused

"Is Strawberry Street really that amazing?" Erza asked

"I think so," Levy said

"I live there too!" I beamed as the others were shocked

"Huh?!" The other's blinked as Natsu did a fist pump and celebrated

"Yoshh! I'll come over every day!" Natsu cheered….

 **XOXOXOXOX**

….And he wasn't kidding

A while later

"Psst Lucy!" Natsu whispered leaning over and chucking a piece of paper at me.

"Wha-?!" I shouted as Miss Porlyusica glared at me

"Quieten down Miss Lucy,"

"Y-yes," I mumbled as Natsu started to crack up. I opened the note Natsu had passed me.

 **'Yo!'**

Yo? Yo?! I looked at Natsu with a puzzled face as he grinned

 **What?**

I looked over to the front and when I knew the coast was clear, I threw the note to Natsu who caught it.

 **'Wanna form a team?'**

 **A team?**

 **'Yosh!'**

I looked over to Natsu who was kicking Gray's chair.

"Oi stop that!" Gray hissed

 **What kind of team?**

 **'U kno how we went 2 Mt Hakoby and saved Macao?'**

 **Yeah, Also write properly Natsu**

 **'Nah + its eaiser'**

 ***It's *Easier**

 **'Fine'**

 **What about Mt Hakobe?**

 **'...Anyway we should make a team together!'**

 **Hmm… That sounds cool!**

 **'Plus I have a job we can do this afternoon!'**

 **What type of job?**

 **'This!'**

I unfolded the Job request Natsu had passed me and read it:

Retrieve a book

Reward: 200,000 jewels?!

I'll be able to pay my rent!

 **Sounds good!**

 **'Cool! One more thing…. You'll have to dress as a maid! *cry-laughing face*'**

 **What?!**

 **'Yush!'**

 **What's our team's name?**

 **'Team Natsu!'**

 **I like that….**

* * *

Sorry for the long wait!

I wrote half of this chapter a while ago, Just needed to finish it.

 **Mrs Sarcasm:**

 **Thanks for reviewing! :) What do you find confusing about the dialogue? I'd be happy if you could tell me! :) :)**

 **Astra199:**

 **Thank you! ^^**

I'm glad you like it so far!

Bye~


End file.
